Love Happens
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: This is why LOVE HAPPENS! Note: This is rated T for language and actions of the characters in future chapters. And this story has MANY GENRES. I repeat: MANY GENRES. Kay. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzie: **Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh?

**OMGitsgreen: **Geez girl what have you been doing all this time?!

**Lizzie: **Taking a break.

**OMGitsgreen: **-_- Baka...

**Lizzie: **What?!

**OMGitsgreen: **Nothing!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Hey Liz!

**Lizzie: **Wats up My man! *high fives ATAN*

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yo!

**Lizzie: **Oi! 8D

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Where you've been?

**Lizzie: **Lots of places dude.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Cool.

**Lizzie:** Yeah! Anyway guys, I've been depressed lately, but now I feel better! I'm finally fourteen! Yay! And... We have a new member here with us today. His name is Lloyd Irving. But for the love of the goddess Martell just call him Lloyd. He's from tales of Symphonia. Both of the games. World of Regeneration, and Dawn to a New World. He's from a town called Iselia, and he's like 19 years old, but he's about the size of FunnySmartCuteKid. Who is finally taller than me.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Hey!

**Lizzie: **Hey Lloyd! C'mon out here!

**Lloyd: **Okay! *walks out*

**OMGitsgreen: **Wow. He's hot.

**AsTallasNaruto: **I feel short...

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You don't look like you're from here.

**Lizzie: **Josh. Weren't you listening? He's from Iselia. In one of my favorite games.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **I probrally WASN'T listening.

**Lizzie: **Baka...

**Lloyd: **Okay! Guys! Let's get this show on the road!

**Lizzie: **-blushes- Hai! I do not own anything but the story I wrote. And... Lloyd knows how to fight!

**Lloyd: **Was that really nessesary?

**Lizzie: **Appearently not. But you're one of my favorite characters. So, it actually IS nessesary.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Okay! What's the story about?!

**Lizzie:** It takes place in the World of Tethe'alla when the worlds were separated. Lloyd, Collete (The Chosen of Regeneration), Sheena, Regal, Raine, Genis, and Persea meet me in an alley and I was covered covered in-

**Lloyd**: Okay! I think they get the first part of the story!

**Lizzie: **Okay! Okay! Geez! ... 19 year old.

**Lloyd: **Kid.

**Lizzie: **I'm fourteen now baka.

**Lloyd: **Okay then. *smiles*

**Lizzie:** Okay... On with the story!

* * *

LOVE HAPPENS

"You promised me Lloyd." I said crying. "You promised!"

"Lizzie. I'm sorry. Okay? I just can't deal with it anymore." He put one of his swords to his neck.

"No Lloyd. Please. Don't do this. Please!!!" I screamed. "No!!!" I ran to him.

_Hey guys. This is Lizzie. I guess you know what's going on in this scene. Let's just go to when I first met Lloyd in Tethe'alla. It was two years ago…._

"Master Zelos!" I cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I did to upset you!"

_And I was a slave for the royal family, Zelos' family._

"You stupid Sylvranti!" He hit me. "You do not deserve to be alive!" He gave me the final blow, and I went down. We were in an alley, and there was blood on the walls and ground. I passed out for two hours. When I woke up, I heard Genis's voice.

"Hey kid. Who are you? Where are you from?"

I got up slowly. "Help… Please… M-M-My name is Lizzie. I'm e-eleven years old and… I'm from Palmacosta. Please… You guys got to help me…Please…" I passed out again.

"We have to help her!" Lloyd worried.

"Why? She's a Sylvranti!" Genis argued.

Raine hit Genis.

"Ow!"

"We have to help!" Collette demanded.

"Yeah. She lost a lot of blood. Let's bring her to the inn." Sheena suggested.

"I'll carry her." Regal said.

_Hours later, I woke up in the inn, surrounded by the people I saw before. But then I got scared._

"Nooo!!!!" I shouted.

"What?" They all asked.

"Get away from me!"

"What?" Lloyd get confused.

"Get Zelos away from me! Please!!!"

"What? Why! " Zelos said to me.

"'Cause you abused me! You beat me until I had blood in my eyes!" I started crying.

Zelos got out of the room, and I calmed down.

"So… Why are you guys here with me?" I asked kind of embarrassed.

"We couldn't just leave a person like you suffering." Sheena smiled.

"Yeah." Collette agreed. "You were hurt extremely badly. Lloyd wanted us to help."

I turned to Lloyd.

"My name is Lloyd Irving. Nice to meet you Liz." He smiled.

I blushed. "Oh! Uh, hi."

"So, Lizzie." Genis said.

"Yeah?" I replied..

"Can you tell us why you're in our Tethe'allen territory?"

Raine hit Genis again. "Idiot! Stop acting like a jerk!"

"Ow!"

I sighed. "2 weeks after the worlds separated, the Church of Martell captured a handful of people from Palmacosta and sent them to royal families of this world. Unfortunately, I was one of those people. My friends died when Palmacosta was attacked. Only 2 of my friends remain alive."

"Who are they?" Sheena asked.

I became alert to her. "Emil and Marta."

"Never heard of them." Sheena said.

"They're not really famous. But, they've been my friends since I was five."

"And how old are they?"

"They're fourteen."

"That means, they were eight when you met them!

"_No. Really?" _I thought.

"Why are you blushing, Lizzie?" Regal asked me.

"I might wanna tell the girls that." I answered smiling.

The boys left the room.

"I think I like Lloyd." I announced.

Sheena was shocked.

"Wow. That's not bad for a girl like you!" Collette shouted excitedly.

"Hehehe… Thank you?" I answered confused. "_Cute blonde girl say what?!"_

"You like Lloyd? Why?" Sheena asked me.

"I like Lloyd because of what I can see in his eyes. Not because of his looks. I like him because of personality. He reminds me of Emil, sometimes." I answered.

"So, you like this Emil-person?" Persea asked.

"I kind of like him as a brother. You know?" I smiled. "When I looked into Lloyd's eyes, I felt like I was with Emil. That's why I love Lloyd."

"That's so sweet!" Collette smiled.

"It seems like you love him more than anything." Raine guessed.

"Yeah Raine! You're right!" I smiled.

"Wait… How did you know my name?"

"I got my sources."

"Wow! When will you tell him?" Collette asked.

"I was thinking of asking Sheena that, Collette." I turned to Sheena.

"Well, the truth is, I like Lloyd too." She said blushing.

"Well, let's get to be great friends, and not end up fighting over the same guy." I replied.

"So, you don't want us to be rivals?"

"I wants us to be friends. Not rivals. I don't want us to end up like Ino and Sakura."

"Okay then! I hope we get to be great pals!"

"Yay!"

"Wait. Who's listening on us?" Persea asked.

Everyone was quiet.

Outside the room we heard Zelos talking with the guys outside the room.

"Oh my god!" Zelos was alarmed. "you think my slave is… 'cute'? She doesn't even have a chest! She's useless!"

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted at him. "Is that all you care about? Chest sizes of women?! That's perverted! I'm 17, you're 21! BIG difference! I might not have had any brothers and sisters, but I know how to treat a friend! Thinking of women like that is absurd! I swear! I will get you someday Zelos! If you ever touch Lizzie again I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"_He defended me… He defended me against master Zelos… He really is worth loving."_ I thought in a daze. Without knowing that I was blushing again.

The boys came in the room.

"I see you're still blushing huh, Liz." Lloyd smiled.

"Gahh!" I blushed even more, and hid behind Sheena.

She laughed. "It's okay Lizzie."

I got annoyed. "Geez. I just got surprised. I may be a little shy and short, but at least I'm tough unlike Master Zelos." I stopped hiding behind Sheena, and jumped onto the bed. "All that Zelos does is be a pretty boy while I take care of his sister, Shelos. Oh. And by the way Zelos, your sister, Shelos, is the nicest person I've met in your family."

"Oh my…" Regal was surprised.

Sheena laughed. "Zelos got served!"

"Ugh!" I put my hands on my right cheek. It was burning up. "Nanalie…"

"Who?" Lloyd got confused. (So did everyone else.)

"Nanalie is my evil self that used to be my friend. But one day, when I was five, she killed my family. It was a month before I met Marta and Emil."

"I thought the Church of Martell killed your family!"

"Just because the church of Martell attacked my hometown, doesn't mean that they killed my family. A lot of lives were lost, and I was taken away from my friends. …Urgh!" The pain from my cheek was too powerful for me to withstand it.

"Lizzie. You okay?" Lloyd was worried.

"You're worried about an eleven year old like me?"

"I had a family, too. You need to lay down for a while."

I nodded. And laid down on my bed..

A few hours later I woke up, and it was about midnight. I saw Lloyd outside on the balcony, staring at the view.

"Lloyd-kun…" I whispered and went back to sleep.

_That's the first time I actually smiled behind Lloyd's back. But… When they were about to leave, I accidentally got Sheena a little pissed off at me._

"Guys! Guys! Wait!" The gang turned around and saw me in a different outfit. "Guys! Please! Don't go yet!" Tears were in my eyes. I tripped on a rock, and Lloyd caught me.

"Lizzie. Are you okay?" Regal asked.

I got myself back together, and stopped blushing. So did Lloyd.

"Yeah. I wanted to come with you guys on your mission to Regenerate the world. I hope that along the way, I get to see my friends again in Palmacosta. And… So I can protect all of you guys from harm."

"With what?" Zelos asked rudely. "You're weak as a little kid! We don't need you!"

"My family is well-known for fighting, Zelos." I answered seriously.

"Oh! Now I recognize you!" Regal said. "The Lezareno Company wanted to wanted to sponsor your family for the great things they did over the years."

"Yeah Regal! That's it!" I smiled. "I wanna come with you guys. You know?"

"Well then." A voice said behind me. I turned around, and it was Shelos. "You need this." She was holding out my sword.

"Shelos… Thank you! You're the best!" I hugged her, and she gave me my sword.. "Thank you Shelos." I ran up to the gang. "So can I come with you guys?"

Everyone agreed. Even Zelos.

"Okay. Thank you guys." The shuttle appeared to take us away to the next city. "Shelos!" I got her attention. "Thank you for being the best slave master ever! I'll miss you!" I waved to her. And we took off. On to Palmacosta.

* * *

**Lizzie and Lloyd:** That's how it went!

**OMGitsgreen: **Um... Wow. All I can say is... Wow.

**Lizzie: **Other than the fact that I worked my fucking ass off typing it. I don't even remember what that flying thing that Lloyd used! And I keep on losing to Alice the Half-elf in the game along with the foul smelling Decus! Decus is the one that framed Lloyd for doing all those terrible things! And I WILL KILL THEM! WEATHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! GAHHHH....

**FunnySmartCuteKid**: Lizzie! Calm down!

**AsTallasNaruto**: Please read and review! Lizzie! Calm down!


	2. It's Okay

**Lizzie: **I'm baaaack...

**Lloyd: **Yo!

**OMGitsgreen: **Whats up!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yeah!

**AsTallasNaruto: **Uh Huh!

**Lloyd: **-beatboxes-

**Lizzie: **Yo! My name is Lizzie and this is my crew,  
This is how we do it all up in the room.  
This is another chapter of my story "Love Happens"  
Colette isn't clumsy, but I guess she's the best.  
But now before I get up all in this mess,  
I'm gonna pass it to OMG cause she's the best!

**OMGitsgreen: **Hey, all you people on ,  
I am OMG and this is mah test!  
I'm gonna say that Lloyd is kinda hot,  
Even though he's with Lizzie on the spot.  
Just to let you know that this story about Lizzie and the gang,  
They go to Palmacosta and eventhough its reign,  
They get a wierd ending,  
And that's all I have to say!

**Lizzie: **-sings- I...  
Have...  
No. Ownership...  
Of any characters....

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **-sings- Let's get!  
To the story!  
Now!

* * *

Chapter 2 - It's Okay…

_Hi guys! This is Lizzie! You know what happened last time. Right? I got beat up by Zelos and fell in love with Lloyd. And then I joined the group of World Regeneration. _

_I fell asleep on the shuttle and when we got to Palmacosta, Persea woke me up._

"Oh?" I said waking up.

"You fell asleep during the flight. Good thing we didn't have any bumpy experiences like last time." Persea replied.

"Oh. Wow… Man. Why, when I fall asleep on the rides, I miss everything that's going on?"

"I dunno. But it's everyone's first experience. I fell asleep on the first time I got on here."

"So, it's normal?"

"The rides are mostly smooth, it's impossible to stay awake."

"Wow… I never thought of that."

"We're arriving at Palmacosta." Regal announced.

_I looked, and It was a massacre! Fire everywhere! Is this what the Vanguard did after I left?_

I jumped off the shuttle, and landed on the ground with my feet.

"Emil!" I started searching for survivors. "Emil! Emil Castagnier! Can you hear me? Marta! Marta! Marta! Marta Lualdi! Guys! Can you hear me?!"

"Why, Lizzie." A voice said behind me. "Long time, no see! " I turned around, and it was… Alice.

_The head of the combat unit for the Vanguard. She looks like she's eight years old, because of her height. But she's really sixteen. This bitch was mean to me, and Marta. She was even mean to Hawk. She's what we call a sadist. What a freaking bitch.. She hates me and Marta for no apparent reason._

"Alice…" My legs felt like rubber. "Wh-what are you doing here. Tell me!" I shouted.

"Oh my Liz Mugizz. Did you REALLY think that I came here to see you? I wanted you to come back to the Vanguard. That way, I treat you with the respect you need."

"I don't believe you Alice! You whacked me with your rod when I was five years old, just because I wanted to be your friend! Commander Brute should've got rid of you in the first place. I'll never go back to the Vanguard. Whether you want me to, or not." I got my sword out. "Come any closer and I'll-"

"You'll what?" She interrupted.

"I won't show you any mercy." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Oh my! I'm so scared! Wahh!" Alice was being sarcastic. Then she wasn't. "If you kill me, you won't know where Mart-Mart is. Same thing with Emil." She smiled evilly.

"Where's Marts and Emil. TELL ME!" it echoed.

"I won't tell. But I will tell you this: Overboard."

"You didn't." I was shocked with fear.

"Oh! I did. They're probably downing right now." She laughed as she got on to her traveling monster, and got away.

"Oh man…" I started to cry. "God damn it. Why Alice? Why did you do this?" I murmured to myself.

"Lizzie! Hey Lizzie!" Lloyd said behind me. I turned around, and he saw the tears. I ran and hugged him, "It's okay Lizzie. When we clean this place out, we'll be able to find you're friends." He comforted me.

_I was surprised. It was like he was reading my mind._

"Lloyd… Have you found any survivors?" I asked into his shirt.

"Yeah. A boy with spiky blonde hair and a few more people." He answered petting my head.

"Any sign of Marta?"

"No. I'm sorry. But… We found a letter that was addressed to you.."

I looked up, and he gave me the letter. It said:

_Hey Lizzie,_

_How's it been? We just heard that you were a slave for a guy named Zelos. He must be very nice to you. Being the chosen of Tethe'alla and all. You're lucky. I have to be here crying over my friends' deaths. Marta somehow doesn't remember me. Leo and Julia died because they were extremely sick, and I have to be here missing you , your friendly voice, and cute smile. I miss you Lizzie. I hope you didn't forget me either. I hope I can see you again._

_You're nii-nii,_

_Emil _Castagnier.

_P.S. - I'm right in front of you._

I looked up, and I saw Emil. "Nii-nii!" I stopped hugging Lloyd and hugged Emil.. He was really wet, but I didn't care. He was here and alive, and I was happy.

"Emil…" I started to cry again. "I'm glad your alright." I stopped hugging him.

"Lloyd Irving." Emil smiled. "Thank you for saving my lil' sis. If it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't be here with me today."

"No problem, Emil." Lloyd smiled. "I was trying to help a good friend.

I glomped Emil.. "Nii-nii!"

"Hey! Lizzie! Get off me!" He was nearly laughing.

"Never!" I laughed.

The next day, I didn't want to stay in Palmacosta.

"But guys! Please!" I cried. "I wanna help you!"

"No!" Zelos shouted at me. "You'll just get in the way! You're lucky that regal, and the others, other than Genis and Raine, to defend you!"

"But Zelos…" My eyes started to water. "To think! I was actually starting to trust you!"

Zelos was shocked.

Emil was in the background, looking pissed off. "Please Zelos." He came over to me. "Let my sister go with you guys." He had a serious look on his face.

Zelos was getting pissed. "Okay. Just to let you know, I abused your sister when she was my slave. She was a coward then, and she is now. So, I don't know why you're defending her."

"Because she's my sister. And that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, you can go to hell, and bring Lizzie along with you."

"Stop it Zelos!" I yelled at him. "You're the coward that's afraid of me! That's why you kept abusing me all this time! You sadist! You're worse than Alice!" I punched him in the face, harder than any person would, and he went down. I turned to Emil. "Thank you nii-nii. For everything. I'll miss you on this journey, and I hope to see Marta alive and well."

'Okay sis." He was playing with my hair. "I hope you make it out alive. I write to you everyday."

I nodded. I turned to Raine and Genis. "So. Are we going?" I picked up Zelos. He seemed light for some reason.

"Yeah. I never doubted you." Raine smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Genis grinned.

"Bye Nii-nii." Tears started to get in my eyes again.

"Bye Lizzie. Remember. It's okay." Emil smiled.

I nodded, and ran to the shuttle. Raine and Genis followed. When we got there, I dropped Zelos and glomped Lloyd. "Lloyd-kun…"

"It's okay Lizzie. Emil's happy that you're safe." He comforted me. "On to Vanguard base!"

I stopped hugging Lloyd and couldn't move. Should I tell him that I'm part of the Vanguard? Or should I wait until the time is right?

"Lizzie. You okay?" Lloyd got worried again.

I nodded.

"Oh no. Guys! We need to take her to the infirmary! We're leaving once she gets better!"

I passed out.

"Lizzie!" That was the last thing I heard.

When I woke up, and it was night out. Lloyd was by my side, asleep. He woke up minutes later.

"Hey Lizzie." he whispered.

"Hey Lloyd." I whispered back.

"You missed a lot."

"I must of. Lloyd. I have something to tell-"

"It's okay. You're safe from the Vanguard. Even though the Church of Martell is on our trail. We'll get out in the morning. Okay?"

"Um. Yeah." I felt depressed. "Night."

"Night."

We both went to sleep.

When I woke up, the gang was in the shuttle, and so was I..

"We're on to the Vanguard Base." Persea said to me. "Regal told us that you were part of the Vanguard because when you were five you were tricked into joining. You escaped out of the Vanguard when you were eight years old. Right?"

I nodded.

"Good thing. Because They're now erasing people's minds."

"But… What about the Giant Tree that attacked Palmacosta?"

"It's my fault." Colette felt ashamed. "As the Chosen of Regeneration, I was supposed to do my duties to keep the tree alive. But when I journeyed off with Lloyd and the others, I didn't know that the giant tree would attack Palmacosta. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a few months ago. And I'm glad no one that was my dearest friends were hurt. Except for Marta's mother. And I have to tell you right now, that Commander Brute is Marta's father. He has changed. He wasn't as nice as he used to be."

"He treated you like a father, huh." Regal said.

"Yeah." I answered. "Marta was really nice to me. She stood up for me when ever I was being bullied by Alice."

"That nine year old?" Genis asked.

"She's actually 16. That bitch. I wanna kill her with my own two hands." I clenched my fists.

"Calm down Lizzie." Sheena smiled. "We'll all get at her. No guys. She's too powerful. A sadist is a person in some religions that abuse people by doing it physically and mentally." I said.

"We know." Lloyd said. "We hope you don't get hurt."

I blushed in amazement. _"He cares about me and his friends? He's amazing!"_ I thought.

"We talked it over and we think that Lloyd and Colette should go with you, Lizzie." Genis said.

"Um… Okay." I was confused.

Colette got close to me. "It'll be a chance for you guys to tell your feelings." She whispered in my ear.

"And you have angel senses don't you." I whispered back.

"Yeah. But don't worry I'll stay here on the shuttle."

"Okay. Thanks Colette. You're a great friend."

When we got to the base, Colette told the gang that she was feeling too weak to go. Lloyd just smiled, because he knew that she was lying. Other than me, everyone thought she was telling the truth. Lloyd and I went to the base. When we got inside, I felt tired. I fell, but Lloyd caught me.

"Thank you Lloyd." I said a little embarrassed.

--------------------------------------------

**Lloyd: **You REALLY DO like me don't you.

**Lizzie: **Guilty as charged. *laughs*

**OMGitsgreen: **Oooo… I sense something! *smirks* *sneaky eyes*

**Lizzie: **Just keep reading! *laughs*

----------------------------------------------

"No prob." Lloyd smiled.

I got up and wiped the dirt off my clothes. _Lloyd and I got ready to face the monstrous challenges of the Vanguard Base._

* * *

**Lizzie: **Kay guys! I'm tired.

**Lloyd: **No duh.

**OMGitsgreen: **Can't wait till chapter 3!

**AsTallasNaruto: **How come I barely have any lines here?!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **I dunno.

**Lizzie: **Kay guys! Please read and review, have a good weekend, 'cause I won't be on that weekend! I'm gonna try to kill Alice and Decus!

**Lloyd: **And I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines.

**Lizzie: **You guys know why I like this guy. -fantisize face-

**OMGitsgreen: **Yeah!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Whatever. I'm going. Bye.

**Lizzie: **-gets sad- Okay. Bye Josh.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Read and review!


End file.
